Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans
Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans '''is the 17th episode of MAD Season 3, and the 69th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Total Recall Me Baby: Naomi Watts explains the plot of Total Recall... through song! The Asgardigans: Cute backyard friends teach Thor how to use the power of his imagination. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been counting ballots all week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Sunday, 2:00 AM: '''Instead of setting her clock back one hour, Jessica Simpson sets her clock back one foot. #*'Tuesday, 8:00 PM: Voters everywhere rush to the polls, except for Alfred E. Neuman who rushes to the North Pole. #*'''Saturday, 4:00 PM: Beyoncé agrees to do the Super Bowl Halftime Show, provided she could sing this! #Opening Scene #'Total Recall Me Baby' (Movie Parody of Total Recall ''/ Music Parody of "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen) (MAD Music segment) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred is going up in the cannon at the circus but he fell down on the ground. #Dumb Dog Dream (Animated by Mike Wartella) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that the votes are in, the numbers have been counted, and he thinks it's safe to say we all saw this coming. But at 8:22 PM, Alfred E. Neuman became President of the United States, but it turns out every news source in the country got it wrong. Alfred E. Neuman won by a 53% margin. #Wonder Woman Bread (Spoof on Wonder Woman / Ad Parody of Wonder Bread) (Ad Parodies segment) #Trick Acorn (Cartoon) #Who Wore it Better?: Mojo Jojo or Jonah Hill?, Velma or Zooey Deschanel? and Ned Flanders or Emma Stone? #Terry Covington, M.D., Thursdays on the Bug Network (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Mad Men (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that it seems that he made a mistake earlier, and as a journalist, he must apologize for not checking his facts. But it appears Alfred E. Neuman did not win the presidency by 53% after all. It was 54%, so congratulations yet again to the next President of the United States! #Banana Slip (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'The Asgardigans' (Spoof on Thor / TV Parody of ''the Backyardigans) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from MAD News) The MAD News Anchor says, "Yep, he's still president." (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time the Backyardigans, Total Recall, and Mad Men showed up, and the first out of two episodes of MAD to have only one Animated Marginal. The other one was 71. *This episode is the second appearance of Who Wore it Better?, but this time, the segment is sequelized. And this is also the second episode of MAD to have only one Ad Parody. *This is the third time where a 2012 movie gets spoofed (Total Recall). The first was [[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 47']] and the second was [[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 52']]. *This is the fourth time Spy vs. Spy used a pop-culture reference (Mad Men), the fourth episode where the MAD News segment interrupts another segment, and this is the episode after the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. And also, Mojo Jojo from ''the Powerpuff Girls'' appeared for the fourth time in Who Wore it Better? *MAD News interrupted another segment twice and this is the second episode of MAD contain both the MAD News segment and the MADvent Calendar. The first was Episode 53. *This is the fifth episode of MAD to have a musical segment and the only episode where it takes place first. *In Total Recall Me Baby, it was originally going to be set in the 2012 DVD of Total Recall, but it's actually set in the 2012 story of Total Recall. *This is the sixth time Spy vs. Spy was in color, and the 30th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Wow, amazing! *Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe" is also on Just Dance 4. *This is the ninth episode of MAD to premiere on Thursday night at 8:00 PM. *In the Spy vs. Spy Mad Men parody, scenes from sketches in the two seasons were seen. The sketches seen were: *#Flunco! (x2) *#Swisster *#Wonder Woman Bread *#Transformal Wear *#Hobbitrails *#Meme Wolf *#Taz-manian Devil Duster *#Rental Floss *#The MAD logo *#Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo *#[[Captain America's Got Talent|'Captain America's Got Talent']] *#Dark Knight Bread Riser (x2) *#Shazamwich! *#The Legend of Snoopy Hollow *#Jedi Negotiator Voices *Chris Cox - Loki, Technician, and Terry Covington, M.D. Announcer *Arif S. Kinchen - Tyrone, Doctor, and Angry Squirrel *Beth Littleford - Tasha, Naomi Watts, Mom with Bread, and Who Wore It Better? Announcer *Nolan North - Thor and Dog's Owner *Rachel Ramras - Pablo, Lori Quaid (disguise), Austin, Squirrel, and Girl with Bread *Kevin Shinick - Doug Quaid, Odin, Male Banana, the MAD News Anchor, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - Uniqua, Female Banana, and Wonder Woman *Windy Wagner - Melina Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes